Is This Goodbye?
by orsinoslady
Summary: Oneshot Rogan set during the Revival. Minor spoilers. What did that last night between them entail?


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own them.

 **A/N:** I had this idea pop into my head earlier and spent most of the day thinking about it. So, I decided to write it down. This does include some spoilers for the revival, though I am fairly vague, so it shouldn't give too much away if you haven't seen it. Please let me know what you think!

—

Rory giggled to herself as she and Logan ran up the stairs to their room. Being with Logan was always a whirlwind and tonight had been no different. The shock she felt at seeing him with Colin, Finn, and Robert was immense. She honestly didn't think she'd ever see him again. Yet, there he was, on a mission to help cheer her up. To help her let loose at least once more.

As Logan opened the door, she smiled, remembering their antics earlier in the evening. Upon entering the room, Rory glanced around. It had a nice sized bed in it, though the decor was definitely a bit more on the masculine side with hints of major nature splashed throughout. But, Rory honestly couldn't care about the decor or anything. All she cared about was Logan and being with him one more time. What would probably be the final time.

Logan smirked at her and Rory could feel the butterflies in her stomach, the same ones she felt when she first met him. He pulled her to him and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured before pressing a harder kiss to her lips.

Rory willingly opened her lips to him when he pressed his tongue against them. As their tongues dueled, Rory started to remove the clothing Logan was wearing. After struggling for a few minutes, she pulled back and said, "You couldn't have picked an easier outfit to remove?"

Logan laughed. "If it was easy, it wouldn't be so much fun."

He leaned back in to kiss her and set about removing his vest and top before pulling Rory back into his arms. Pleased with his help, Rory allowed her hands to skim over his chest, sides and back as Logan started to remove her clothing as well.

He found the zipper on her dress and slowly dragged it down, forcing Rory to step back slightly so it could pool at her feet. Logan's eyes darkened at the sight of her in her panties and bra with the thigh high stockings and booties.

Rory recognized the look in his eyes and knew that she probably looked at the same. It had been too long since they had last been together and she could feel herself close to snapping already in anticipation.

She stepped closer to him and started to work on his pants while he quickly helped her out of the rest of her clothing. Once they were both naked, Logan gently cupped Rory's face and placed soft kisses over every inch. Her eyes fluttered close at the butterfly kisses and she felt herself sigh, melting into his arms even more.

When he started to trail his kisses down her neck and towards her chest, Rory stopped him. "Logan, as much as I enjoy slow with you, I really don't think that's what I want right now."

Logan's brows rose and he smirked. "What my lady wants, my lady gets."

With that, he pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard. As he forced her mouth open, he squeezed her ass and pulled her even closer, allowing her to feel just how much he wanted her. Rory moaned low in her throat at the feelings he was evoking in her and at how hard he already was.

They pulled apart, panting. Logan turned them towards the bed and led her to it, helping her up. He leaned in to kiss her and settle on top of her, but Rory was tired of going at Logan's pace. Catching him off guard, she pushed on him until he was on his back and she was on top. She smiled at the surprised look on his face.

"I decided to take matters into my own hands," she told him as she gripped him firmly in her right hand.

Logan groaned and thrust up slightly. Rory took that as encouragement and started to pump her hand up and down his shaft. Precum started to bead at the tip of his penis and Rory leaned down to lick it up. Logan twitched at the feeling of her tongue on his tip and she glanced up to see him watching her.

"Ace, as much as I'd like for you to do what you're obviously contemplating, I want to be inside you."

Rory blushed at his words, but she couldn't disagree with him. She moved back up his body and placed him at her entrance. She teased him, and herself, by only sinking down enough that the tip was the only thing in side. She held herself there and just rocked back and forth. When she could tell that Logan was getting impatient, she suddenly sheathed him fully within herself, causing them both to groan at the sensation.

Rory didn't move for a few beats, allowing herself to adjust before she leaned down to kiss Logan and rock at the same time. The only sound in the room was their breathing and the sound of their coupling. Being on top was always one of Rory's favorite positions because it allowed her to set the pace and be in charge for once. Since that was the case here, Rory placed one more lingering kiss on Logan's lips before sitting up and leaning back slightly to place her hands on Logan's thighs.

She heard him groan and looked down at him. His eyes were fixated on her as she moved. She could see them moving from one part of her body to another, never lingering too long. With the changed in angle, Logan was hitting the perfect spot inside her and Rory could feel herself very close to finishing. She tried to speed up, but couldn't keep the pace.

Logan could tell and put his hands on her hips, helping to guide her. He also started taking a more active role in their coupling, thrusting up to meet her. With the added impact, Rory quickly reached her peak and shook as it hit, her eyes squeezed shut. Before she could collapse on Logan's chest, he flipped them over, staying sheathed in her the entire time.

Rory opened her eyes and saw Logan looking at her with a determined look on his face. "You ready, Ace?"

All she could do was nod. Logan sat up on his knees and threw her legs over his arms. He placed his hands beside her waist and then drew back. Rory wasn't prepared when he slammed back in. He set a punishing pace, but Rory wasn't complaining. It had been so long it felt like since they were together that she relished his brutal fucking.

"God!" Rory chanted over and over as Logan continued his assault on her. She could quickly feel herself nearing the edge again. A few more thrusts and she was there.

She could tell that Logan was also there because he grunted out her name, her real name, before collapsing on her. They both lay there, sweaty and gasping for air, before Logan rolled off her and lay beside her.

"Wow," was all he could muster after a few moments.

"No kidding," Rory agreed.

They lay there for a few more minutes in silence before Logan pulled her closer to him. Rory allowed herself to curl around him, like she used to, using his chest as her pillow. The sound of his heart is what lulled her to sleep.

—

Around 4 o'clock, Rory jolted awake, disoriented and not entirely certain of where she was. She glanced around the room and then noticed the other occupant of the bed. She relaxed back down, but still wasn't sure what had woken her. The Inn was silent around her and Logan was breathing deeply beside her, indicating that he was still asleep.

Then, she remembered. She had been having a very vivid dream about her and Logan. They had been in his apartment back in London and doing activities very similar to the ones they did earlier in the evening. She could feel herself blush, though she had no reason to blush after dreaming of something she had definitely done before. But, she couldn't help it because she could also tell that she was slightly turned on.

She then remembered that Logan had stopped her earlier from giving him a blowjob and could feel herself getting wetter. Normally, she wasn't one to act on her impulses, even if she was incredibly horny. But, for some reason, her inhibitions went out the window and she decided to wake Logan up.

Glancing at his face, she could tell that he was still passed out. As quickly as possible, she pulled the sheets and cover down so she could see him. She reached out and lightly touched him, testing the waters to see if he would wake up suddenly. Not a twitch.

Emboldened, she leaned over and grasped him firmly and started to stroke while also swirling her tongue around his tip. She was rewarded after a few moments by him starting to harden. She continued what she was doing until he was hard enough for her to properly suck him into her mouth.

She closed her mouth around his tip, sucking slightly before she started bobbing her head up and down, using her hands to squeeze what she couldn't reach. After several minutes of pleasuring him, she felt Logan's hands twist into her hair.

"Jesus, Ace," Logan groaned.

Rory smiled and continued her work. She could tell he was starting to get close and tried to speed up, but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her off and rolled over so that he was laying on top of her.

"As much as I would like you to complete that, there's somewhere else I would like to come tonight."

With that, Logan thrust into her, causing Rory to gasp. Where their first coupling of the night had been fast and furious, this one was slow and languid. Neither felt the need to rush through it. They softly sighed as Logan moved over and in her. Rory touched every part of him she could: his chest, his back, his butt, and even his upper thighs. She couldn't get enough of him.

It seems like he couldn't get enough of her either. He whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, how much he missed her, and how he wanted the night to never end. All too quickly, they both approached the edge and fell over together.

Afterwards, they lay there, cuddled together, and Rory couldn't help but feel that this was the end. This was their goodbye and she felt herself becoming melancholy. Logan had quickly fallen back asleep while she laid beside him, contemplating what her future might hold.

When the sun started to peek over the horizon, she slipped out of bed and into the provided robe, going to sit on the bench seat and staring at the sun as it rose to start a new day.


End file.
